duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMEX-04 Dreams Come True!! Twinpact Uber No.1 Pack!!
の !! ツインパクト パック |Translation = |Gallery = DMEX-04 Card Set Gallery |Release = January 26, 2019 |Next = DMEX-05 100% New Zone! Super GR Pack 100 |Previous = DMEX-03 Peri!!! Specialness Overloaded Mystery Pack |Block = Twinpact Series }}Dreams Come True!! Twinpact Uber No.1 Pack!! is the 4th DMEX pack in the OCG. __TOC__ Details *This set contains 75 cards, with each pack containing 5 cards. **2 of these cards are Twinpacts, one being Super Rare, and the other having No Rarity. The other 3 cards are reprints. **The Super Rare is always the 3 card in the pack. *Each box contains 16 packs. The packaging rate is as follows: **Pack 1-5: 2 packs ***These packs' no rarity Twinpact cards has foil treatment. **Pack 6-10: 10 packs **Pack 11-15: 4 packs *This pack introduces Twinpact cards with the Neo Evolution card type. Contents Pack 1: Bolmeteus *1/75 Bolmeteus White Dragon / Bolmeteus Legend Flare *2/75 Magnum Lupia / Crimson Charger *3/75 Bolmeteus Red Dragoon *4/75 Legend of Hope and Victory *5/75 Bolmeteus White Flare Pack 2: Nine Extremes Invasion *6/75 God of Dream / Grenade of D-moll *7/75 Codeking Number Nine / Ode to Joy *8/75 Shibainu, Two Extremes *9/75 Duenurse, Three Extremes *10/75 Mauchu, One Extreme Pack 3: Discard and Graveyard Recovery *11/75 Olzekia, General of Decapitation / Time of Demonic Visit *12/75 Death Carl, Merciless King / Lost Soul *13/75 Skullbent Gades *14/75 Roachin, the Strange Stinker *15/75 Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet Pack 4: Earth Eater and Giant *16/75 Hurricane Crawler / Brain Charger *17/75 Kirino Giant / Break Break Hit Tsubeshi Now *18/75 Seikaizer, Dolge *19/75 Trap Giant *20/75 Ida, the Great Enigma Pack 5: Fire and Nature Jokers *21/75 Wancopy, Dog Machine / 101 Copit Great Adventure *22/75 Homehomero / Homehomerock *23/75 Nirvana *24/75 Jibabon 3 Brothers *25/75 Yattare Sochou Pack 6: Bolshack *26/75 Bolshack Cross NEX / Bolshack Saga *27/75 Bolshack Dragon / Duelist Charger *28/75 Bolshack Lupia *29/75 Bolshack Superhero *30/75 Cocco Lupia Pack 7: Ballom *31/75 Ballom, Lord of Demons / Ballom Cannon *32/75 Zagaan, Knight of Darkness / 「"I'll make this a one sided battle."」 *33/75 Barlowe, Devil Priest *34/75 Black Lucifer, Sorcerer of Darkness *35/75 Varz Romanov, Dark Lord of Demons Pack 8: Light Dragon *36/75 Ulpheus, Dragonic Spirit / Heaven Impact *37/75 Seventh, Light Divine Dragon / Violen Spark *38/75 Houma, Guide Dragon Elemental *39/75 Novalty Amaze *40/75 Dragon's Sign Pack 9: Beat Jockey *41/75 Seven Musou, Dragon Claw / Dual Claw Training *42/75 Archer Churis / Volcanic Arrows *43/75 Bad Brand First *44/75 Dodonga Roar Cannon *45/75 Nagnag Churis Pack 10: Gransect *46/75 Strong Goliath / Freezing Icehammer *47/75 Ra Suneyoma Panzer / Aurora of Reversal *48/75 Kikirikami Panzer *49/75 Hiatus Departure *50/75 Jumbo Rapadise Pack 11: Beast Folk *51/75 Fighter Dual Fang / Beast Charge *52/75 Dreaming Moon Knife / Sanctuary of the Mother *53/75 Trio, Tribe *54/75 Idaten Kid *55/75 Bronze-Arm Tribe Pack 12: Mass Draw *56/75 Shaman Totem / Greed Kingdom *57/75 Codename Thirteen / Pandora Impact *58/75 Ultra Man *59/75 Skysword, the Savage Vizier *60/75 Bloody Shadow, Mystic Light Death Knight Pack 13: Metallica *61/75 Nagure, Kongou's Break / Diamond Cutter *62/75 Hamurabi, Red Attack Silver / Hamulattice Judge *63/75 Emesulm Luminarie *64/75 Bernine, Dragon Armored *65/75 Mitarashio, Strange Stone Pack 14: Mafi Gang *66/75 Fernando Sesseur / Primal Scream *67/75 Jargon, Misfortune Demon 12 / Dark Soul Creation *68/75 Skin, Dead Sticher *69/75 Bagin 16, First Squad *70/75 Fakepital Pack 15: Mutopia *71/75 Squalo, Wisdom Paladin / Energy Light *72/75 Hakov, Water Surface Protection / Stored Magic's Bound *73/75 HAL, Dimensional Wave Guide Magic *74/75 Zaessa, First Squad *75/75 Hiraga, Shell Beast Trivia *Twinpact cards in this set were determined by a vote held by the official website. Results can be found here. *Twinpact cards with the Charger keyword were introduced in this set. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs Category:Fixed Content Packs